The present invention relates to a padding device for sports and, more particularly, to a padding device for foot ball with enhanced resistance to impact.
Padding devices or pads are generally required in vigorous sports such as foot ball to protect the players while allowing vigorousness in the game. The padding devices generally include an outer armor made of plastic material with sufficient toughness for absorbing impact. The padding devices also include a lining inside the outer armor. The lining is made of foam material to absorb residual impact. The players sweat a lot and generate a considerable amount of heat during the games. The linings of the currently available padding devices do not have any vents for dissipating the heat, leading to discomfort to the players.
Thus, a need exists for a padding device with enhanced heat dissipating effect.